Big Brother 1: Summer Escape
Big Brother 1: Summer Escape '''was the first season of Big Brother Longterms and has since concluded with ShootingFireStar winning against Fineperson24 in a 4-3 vote. Shadow was awarded America's Favorite Houseguest. Twists *Pandora's Box - Pandora's Box is the first and new twist for BB1. Which was introduced during Week 3.1, where the HOH must choose to open pandora's box or to not open pandora's box; When opened either unleashed a reward or a punishment for either house or the HOH that opened it. *'''Have/Have-Not - Have/Have-Not is a twist where houseguests will get a chance to complete in a competition to determine who will be the Haves and Have-Nots for the week, however the twist can alter as a little twist can be added to it which include: HOH picking for Have/Have-Nots or America's Have/Have-Not Houseguests Voting Chart Alliances Competition History Game History Week 1 13 Houseguests entered the Big Brother house, ready to compete for 1.5k robux! During the first HOH, Adele pulled through and became the first ever head of household. He then chose to nominate Tice and Lily for eviction. Hawaii won the first ever POV during a spelling competition, saving Tice from eviction. Adele named Rotten as the replacement. Before the eviction, Havoc was expelled for inappropriate behavior, resulting in him being the first houseguest evicted and the week resetting. Week 2 After last week, the houseguests joined in the backyard for the second HOH competition. Rotten won the HOH, becoming the 2nd head of household of the summer. At the nomination ceremony, she chose Tice and Adele as her nominees. Axew won the veto, discarding it. Before the live eviction could take place, Survivor was expelled for inactivity. Week 3 Round 1 After the last two expulsions, Shadow won his first HOH, nominating Adele and Tice. Hawaii won the POV and used it on Tice, resulting in Kiwi being the replacement. In a vote of 6-1, Kiwi was the first houseguest to be evicted by vote and the 3rd overall evicted. Round 2 Shortly after Kiwi was evicted, the houseguests were surprised to find out it was a double eviction. Axew won HOH and nominated Tice and Hawaii. Tice. having no choice, won the veto and used it on herself. Lily was named as the replacement nominee. Hawaii was evicted in a 3-1 vote, becoming the last pre-jury member. Week 4 } | | |} After the double eviction, Fine surprised the house by winning HOH. With her HOH reign, she decided to target big threats. She nominated Shadow and Axew. At the POV competition, Axew pulled through and used the veto on himself. Fine named Alrighty as the replacement. Shortly after Alrighty was sent home in a 4-2 vote, becoming the first jury member. Week 5 The houseguests gathered in the backyard for an intellectual competition. Tice managed to win, winning her first HOH. With this, she nominated Axew and Shadow similar to Fine. At the POV competition, Shoot won it, using it on Axew. Lily was named as the replacement nominee with intentions of Shadow being sent home. Ultimately a huge blindside took place, with Lily being evicted in a 4-0 vote and becoming the 2nd juror. Week 6 At the HOH competition, Rotten won making this her 2nd HOH win. She decided to target bigger players, nominating Shooting and Axew. At the POV competition, Axew won it, using it on Shooting. Tice volunteered as the replacement nominee, however being backdoored in a 3-0 vote, making her the 3rd juror. Week 7 Shadow once again won HOH, nominating Fine and Adele for eviction. With a plan in place to evict outsiders, Rotten won the veto and surprisingly used it on Fine. Shooting was named as the replacement. Soon after, Adele was sent to the jury house in a 2-1 vote, becoming the 4th juror. Week 8 Rotten once again won HOH. With this, she decided to open Pandora's Box, scoring 100 robux and a punishment for the house. Tice re-entered the house for one whole week, with extreme power. Tice was given the power to nominate one houseguest for eviction. Rotten nominated Shooting, while Tice nominated Axew. Tice also managed to win the POV, discarding it. At the live eviction, Axew was evicted in a close 2-1 vote, becoming the 5th juror. Week 9 Shortly after Axew's eviction, Tice returned to the jury house. Shooting pulled through, winning her first HOH competition of the summer. With this, she nominated Shadow and Fine. Rotten won the important POV, discarding to have the sole vote. At the live eviction, Rotten called out Shadow for his scheming and sent him to the jury house with her sole vote, making him the 6th juror. Week 10 During part 1 of the final HOH, Shooting stayed on the longest, guaranteeing herself a spot in part 3 of the final HOH. Fine beat Rotten in part 2, scoring herself a part as well. During part 3, Shooting managed to win, making herself the final HOH. After a tough and long speech, Shooting ultimately decided to evict Rotten for her own chance of winning, making Rotten the final juror. Finale The Jury Category:Seasons Category:BB1